


余灰

by Adrastea74



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastea74/pseuds/Adrastea74
Summary: 灵感来自以Vaatividya为首的魂学家们，和些许个人体验。
Kudos: 3





	余灰

最初，它没有过去。  
最初它有着人类的外形，但没有身为人应有的事物。无论是家庭，朋友还是仇敌，他一个都想不起来。手上这根小心保存的树枝或许是某位很重要的人赠与的，它想。身上的盔甲，腰间别着的剑，或许都证明它曾经为人。  
但当它走到高处，一边擦拭剑上的黑色血液，一边望着远方熟悉又陌生的城墙时，它便明白自己再也没有成为人的可能性了。  
因为这个世界已经毁灭了。一切都已经烧尽，只剩下它这样的余灰。

无论被杀多少次，它都无法死去。  
若是人类成为了这样的永生存在，可能会因此欣喜若狂吧。因为他们有着无尽的欲望，唯一限制他们的就只有寿命。  
它不是人，因为它没有目标。  
但它希望拥有目标。当它手握武器时，那烧成死灰的心中总会有火苗显现。那大概是‘想为什么而战’的愿望吧。

她说：“请您让薪王们重归王座。”  
于是它拿起了武器。为了她的信仰而战斗。为了世界的存续战斗。  
尽管它的意志无数次地被面对的强敌击碎，可无论失败多少次它都有重来的机会。因为它不会死。  
——只要心中的火焰依旧燃烧，那无论是什么我都能做出来。  
它不禁这样想到。而且在这旅途上它并不孤单。

因为它，年迈的盗贼回想起了昔日的风姿，重拾了奋斗的欲望。落魄的逃兵不再自怨自艾，而是萌生了信心与勇气。  
当旅人失去了随行的伙伴，打算独自面对不可能的使命时，是它伸出的援手得以让旅人完成一切，并且在这之后以人的身份迎来死亡。

……它遇到的每个‘人’最终都死了。区别只在于他们是以‘人’的身份完成目标死去，还是失去了目标，以疯狂的‘游魂’身份死在它的剑下。  
为了不再让任何人遭受痛苦，它将薪王们的头颅带回到了王座，来到了世界的尽头。  
在这里只有不能再燃烧的灰烬，和无数断掉的武器。那位失去了名字的存在手握螺旋剑，作为最后的敌人迎接它的到来。

它不会死。所以它不可能失败。当它放下武器，坐在那微弱的篝火边上，望着世界逐渐陷入黑暗时，它在思考什么呢。  
在目的达成的这一刻，它想的是：“这次我会死去吗？”

下一刻，它在灰烬中睁开了双眼。

\---

当不死聚落的格瑞特翻过高墙，潜入墓穴，来到冰封的伊鲁席尔时，他是冒着生命的危险来的。若不是有陌生人的相助，他必定会在这里死去。但死亡真的是坏事吗？若是待在牢里什么都不做，他跟那些向上天祈祷的游魂又有什么区别？  
虽然嘴上什么都不说，整天一副大大咧咧的样子，但他难道不知道自己有多少斤两吗。

当它在洛斯里克城又一次找到格瑞特的尸体时，它觉得这位老人或许是打算寻死吧。  
安里也是。霍克伍德也是。希葛瓦德，尤埃尔，李奥纳德，希莉丝，欧贝克，帕奇，威尔海姆，盖尔，希拉……他们都在为某个目的而战斗。不是为了生存，而是为了像人一样活着，像人一样死去。而正因为他们可能会失败，所以他们的奋斗才有价值。

可死亡没有任何价值。  
在这必定会破灭的世界，没有任何行动是有意义的。

而它的行动也没有任何意义。因为无论作什么，它都会在世界终结后，在灰烬墓地再次睁开双眼。  
它拯救过世界。它毁灭过世界。它试图改变过一切，试图打破轮回。但它看不到结果。所以最终的选择没有意义，从他人那得到的目标也毫无意义。所以它不断渴求着新的目标，期待有谁能告诉它要做什么。  
无火的余灰渴求着他人的火焰。

被囚禁在塔上的公主问它是因何而来。  
而它轻描淡写地一剑刺穿了公主的胸膛，并且从公主手中夺走了圣铃。不为别的，只因它没有的东西都要弄到手。  
可它做错了吗？  
复仇女神摇了摇头，说它没有需要饶恕的罪孽。

\---

它收起了武器，漫步在伊鲁席尔的街道上。走在它前面的是舞者和玻尔多的灵魂，他们那还未被苏力万玷污的身姿。

在世界毁灭前，这里一定十分繁华美丽，它想。  
在世界毁灭之前，教宗冷漠的视线君临这座跟他家乡相似的城市。  
在世界毁灭的时候，教宗向圣者艾尔德利奇敞开了大门，将整座城献给了饥饿的圣者。居民的血液被吸干，骑士的铁甲被蛀出孔。  
在世界毁灭之后，它伫立在空旷的街上，脚边躺着游魂们的尸体。  
  
它是决定对错的法官，是断定生死的审判者。可当它走进教堂，面对这一切的始作俑者时，它犹豫了。  
眼前，亲手毁灭了这一切的教宗苏力万挡住了它的去路。为了达成目标，教宗不惜跟神明为敌。  
可这一刻，当无火的余灰出现在眼前时，教宗却没有攻过来。  
——是在害怕吗？因为它已经击败了教宗无数次……还是想通过一时的仁慈取得敌人的同情？还是说教宗的心中依然有着那么一丝良知……  
它知道教宗对手下骑士们做出的恶行，知道它是如何腐化了虔诚的教徒，甚至杀害了神明。但它去过苏力万的故乡，听到了母亲的哭号，知道对方为了获取力量付出了多大的代价。  
跟见证过世界毁灭的它一样，教宗也知道终末将至。这就是他奋斗的目标。  
所以它犹豫了。  
  
它不会死。所以它注定无法成为世界的一员。

所以它需要一个目标。  
手中的剑便是它最终找到的答案。  
不为正义，也不为胜利。每一次剑与盾的碰撞，都只是为了能够更加了解对方。语言是人类的道具。非人的它和空有躯壳的敌人们只有通过手中的剑戟，才得以传达各自所坚守的信念。于是原本死敌之间毫无慈悲的厮杀变成了用剑与魔法互相交流的死之舞蹈。  
这就够了。  
  
当苏力万跪倒在地化为灰烬时，它手中的剑微微颤抖着，替主人说这一切绝不会被忘记。  
当薪王之魂高举雷枪，令昔日神明的身姿重现时，它的剑悄声说它能理解。  
而当失去心智的奴隶骑士望着剑上的黑色血液，恢复神智时，它的剑说：“你辛苦了。接下来就交给我吧。”  
  
纵使世界必将迎来终结，它所见的一切也不会就此化为虚无。  
深埋在灰烬之中的火种某天必定会再次燃烧起来。  
周而复始。


End file.
